Scuttleclaw
The Scuttleclaw is a new dragon in How to Train Your Dragon 2. It is a Sharp Class dragon. It has made an apperence in Rise of Berk and School of Dragons. Appearance It resembles a cross between a Deadly Nadder and a Hideous Zippleback. It's head is similar to a Zippleback's, and its body, legs and feet are reminiscent of a Nadder's. It has spines like those of a Zippleback too, and has a long tail. Scuttleclaws come in a large variety of colors (green, purple, reddish-brown, yellow, etc.) Behavior So far, only baby Scuttleclaws have been seen. As infants, they are mischievous and playful, and listen to no one. Not even a Bewilderbeast can put them under command. This trait could be, rather eccentrically, one of few countermeasures effective to resist to the kings' dragon controlling. They also enjoy playing with Toothless, though the feeling isn't mutual, as Toothless felt uncomfortable around them. Scuttleclaws often scatter, when they are roared at by larger dragons, such as Cloudjumper. In the game, Rise of Berk, you can train your Scuttleclaw to adult size. Abilities Even for infants, Scuttleclaws have proven to be quite powerful. They were able to carry heavy Vikings, such as Gobber and Fishlegs. It also appears they have green fire, though they haven't been seen using it in the second film. Like all baby dragons, Scuttleclaws are immune to the Bewilderbeast's control. Also these infants can fly for a very long distance from their home all the way to Berk, carrying heavy riders and like to show off their stamina. Trivia *Adult Scuttleclaws are large in size, as proven in the game "Rise of Berk". * They resemble a mix between a Hideous Zippleback and Deadly Nadder, with the personality of a Terrible Terror. *They seem to bite a lot, or just nibble when playing around with things, people or other dragons. This was demonstrated with Toothless when a yellow Scuttleclaw was biting his tail. It is most likely a result of the babies teething, much like human babies. *As seen in the film, baby Scuttleclaws can fly pretty fast, where the teens were flying with them. It was shown that even Gobber flew on a baby Scuttleclaw with no signs of struggling. That means that an adult Scuttleclaws will most likely be very fast and strong. *It appears that Scuttleclaws shoot green fire, or at least green fireballs. * According to SoD, All Scuttleclaws even the adults don't listen to the Bewilderbeast. This may or may not be true. * It is possible that due to how fast a baby scuttleclaw is, along with there strength and stamina, they can be as fast, if not a bit slower, as a night fury when they are full grown adults. Gallery Hideous-nadder.jpeg|Blue Baby Scuttleclaw Baby_Scuttleclaws.jpg|Baby Scuttleclaws playing with Toothless. Securedownload.png|Scuttleclaw concept Scuttleclaw.jpg BabyDagons.jpg|Hiccup and Valka riding baby Scuttleclaws Scuttleclaws.jpg|Baby Scuttleclaws flying around the Bewilderbeast Untitled54y.png|Scuttleclaws playing with Toothless Scuttleclaw Fire.png|Scuttleclaw shooting green fire at the Russian HTTYD 2 logo wild scuttleclaw.png|Scuttleclaw in Rise of Berk's Book of Dragons titanscuttleclawart.png|Titan Scuttleclaw in Rise of Berk titanscuttleclaw.png|Titan Scuttleclaw in Rise of Berk Level3 design scuttleclaws.jpg Scuttleclaw-news.jpg|The Scuttleclaw in School of Dragons Battle_Scuttleclaw_-_FB.png|Battle Scuttleclaw in Rise of Berk Category:Movie Dragons Category:Sharp class Category:Sharp Class dragons Category:Dragons Category:Fast dragons Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons with Venom